I Want You
by SimpleLing
Summary: Meet Akane Iwate: a klutz, a liar, and a secretary who thinks life is meaningless. Torn apart by her duty for her family and living her life as she sees fit, will she ever be happy? ?xOC Some swearing. AUish - I plan to keep tennis in this though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This will apply for every chapter in this fanfiction. I do not own Prince of Tennis, that belongs Takeshi Konomi. Although, I rightfully own the plot of this fic. and the OCs.

* * *

Life was nothing...that is - until i met him.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

-----

**  
**

My life is messed-up.

I'm not talking about a messy room with clothes and random objects spewing all over where I have to organize myself – it's more like…a cake gone wrong. You can't fix it. It's just plain horrible.

I'm a 24 year old woman working as secretary for one of the top executives at Cool-Up…one of those teen magazines. Wow eh? I'm special all right. I hardly make any money, plus I'm in debt to my grandmother.

You know what else I don't like? Myself. I'm 115 pounds, a B-44 cup, I wear size 4 pants, and I'm 5 foot 8. Oh for God's sake, I was blessed with the body of a Mary-Sue. I'm nothing special.

My life is as entertaining as a rock – but hey…at least I have my boyfriend. He's a charmer with good looks. Sometimes, I even wonder why I'm still with him. He's –

"AKANE!" yelled out a familiar voice.

I quickly closed my internet browser hoping my boss wouldn't catch me looking at the latest anime releases.

"Akane! There you are! I've been trying to reach you for a while."

I glanced at the phone on my desk: 3 messages.

_Whoops…I must have lowered the ringing volume._

"Um…sorry Kyon-sama – I was…er…pre-occupied with helping Sanada-san!" I quickly blurted out.

"Whatever, I need you to fetch some coffee."

_Great. An office field-trip._

"How many shall I make?"

"Forget making, Mr. Fuji's in today, go to Starbucks and order something." Kyon said casually handing me 500 yen.

"Right. What time should I leave?" I asked.

"You have half an hour until he arrives."

"OK…"

I scrambled out of my seat grabbing my purse and red cardigan on the way. At lightning speed I rushed down the stairs stumbling over my 2 inch heels and dashed out on to the streets of Tokyo.

-----

"That will be 315 yen please." The cashier said in a nasally voice.

I hand him the money and saunter off to the next counter. While waiting for the drink to be made, I scanned the room.

In the corner, sat a young couple laughing and smiling together – I wish Keigo and I had the time to sit and chat nicely…near the fireplace sat a bald old man slowly sipping away his hot drink – just like my granny. There was also the odd single man or woman sitting alone at one of the tables.

"Miss?"

"Oh sorry," I turned around grabbing the carton cup, "thanks."

I slowly walked towards the doors checking the time: 9:55 AM.

_I still have 15 minutes left._

Feeling accomplished, I kept my marching pace. That is…until a little boy from no where decided to trip me while running towards the line-up in back of me.

"AHHHH!" I managed to yell out. The coffee that was in my hand a second ago was now doing circular tricks in mid-air while I hit the floor with full force and chest first.

"Oww…"

"Oh my God! Are you OK?" a woman squealed.

I struggle to get up on all fours.

"I'm sorry – my son's just a little hyper-active."

I heard a few giggles and snuffled laughter in the background. How embarrassing…Just great…I was flat on my stomach completely surrounded by a huge puddle of coffee.

It's a good thing none of it got on my white summer dress.

"Nice going Lady," said some ruffian in back of me.

"Let me help you!"

I looked up to the woman leaning over my side while trying to get up on all fours.

"No, it's OK. I think I can clean up after myself. Thanks for the offer though." I replied.

The pink shirted woman frowned a bit but straightened herself and handed me a few paper napkins.

"Well, as least let me get you some coffee."

"I guess so…" I took the napkins and started wiping the brown mess I had made. Napkin after napkin, the puddle receded and I found myself cleaning someone's shoe.

"Whoops I'm sorry!" I shouted a little too loudly.

I stopped wiping to look up at the owner of the pair of black leather shoes. I couldn't make much of his face other than his honey brown hair sticking up over the newspaper he was reading. I guess the man was either deaf or just ignoring me because when I tried telling him he had some coffee on his shoes and a few spots on his black suit, he didn't say anything.

_Fine with me – he doesn't want free genuine cleaning service. _

I continued finishing up the mess on the floor, but after I wiped the last spot in a matter of a few seconds, I felt kind of guilty. I mean it was my fault – well sort of – that the coffee got on his…cheap working suit.

_Oh come on Akane, I bet it's made out of cotton – even so, he could have been nicer. _

_But…but his suit is messed up now!_

I huffed in frustration.

Then suddenly, the man put down his newspaper and looked at me. I could feel my throat swelling up as I tried to gasp for air…this guy…has a very…scary…handsome face.

For only a fraction of a second I was able to see the man's face. After that, he went back to reading his newspaper.

_Damn…he's hot…_

_What the…_

What was I thinking! I've got Keigo!

I got up and threw away the napkins. Turning around I bumped into a teenaged boy who had a quizzical expression written on his face.

"Um Miss, I could have cleaned that up for you."

I felt my cheeks burn up. How stupid was I? GAH! This is what secretary duty does to me.

"Excuse me." I turned around once more to see the woman whose son had bumped into me earlier.

"Your coffee."

I nodded slowly taking the cup from her hands.

"Sorry for the wait, there was a long line." She said.

"No problem." I replied.

I glanced at my watch, "WAH! 10:03! I've got to get back! They are so going to kill me!"

-----

"Akane! You're late!"

"Gomen!" I pleaded.

"It's a good thing fuji-sama just got here. Hurry up and serve the snacks!"

"Hai!"

I went to the little kitchen next to the meeting room and took out some biscuits placing them neatly on a plate. Once everything was ready I stacked the snacks and refreshments on to a cart.

What a dream job eh?

Sighing, I pushed the cart into the meeting room. Using my eyes, I tried to look for Fuji-sama.

_Great…I don't even know what he looks like._

Patiently I tune into the meeting's conversation.

"So this is your offer?" a man said at the edge of the elegant oval table.

"Yes Fuji-sama."

_Bingo._ _Now don't panic. Fuji-sama is the one over there with blue eyes._

I quickly direct the cart to the side and slowly walked up to Fuji and offered him his coffee.

"Sorry. I don't drink coffee." He whispered to me.

I nodded and quickly escaped back into my little kitchen with the cart and refreshments.

_Of course he doesn't like coffee…I totally knew that! NOT._

Slapping my forehead in exasperation, I decided to boil some water instead to make tea.

"Ugh…why does life have to be so difficult?"

I stared at my deformed reflection on the stainless steel teapot.

"Who am I kidding? I freaking lie to myself everyday. When I say B-44, I really mean B-34. When I say size 4 I really mean 6! Ugh…I just wish my thighs were thinner…yeah about my weight, I lie about that too, I'm actually around 124…oh and my height - ha ha, I'm only 5 foot 4 and a half. That's approximately 5 foot eight with heels. And Keigo – there is no talking between us. How can you call that a happy relationship?! How can you fucking call an arranged marriage a relationship! Oh! Let's not forget who set that up! Daddy! If any one is a spoiled brat it's my father!"

Panting from the yelling I paused a bit.

"I'm a 24 year old woman with no life."

Just great…I sighed yet again staring at my reflection.

"I want to travel…go places I've never been to…I want…to experience amusement…and find out what real love feels like…I want…I want…A BETTER JOB!"

"Then why don't you get a better job?"

I jumped at the sudden low voice.

'BEEP'

A little annoyed at the smug remark the man behind me made, I replied back a bit angered, "it's not as easy as you think!" while removing the kettle.

"Nothing's easy."

"Ha, that's _easy_ for you to say. Where do you get off telling me what to do with my life? And what's it to you! And why are you even here? Tell me, why didn't you just leave me alone to talk to…to…to the teapot!"

I turned around to look at the man.

_It's him…from the coffee shop!_

Messy honey-brown hair and frameless glasses paired with a black cheap suit.

Yeah. It's definitely him. Baffled I said nothing as he left though the doorway into the meeting room. I swiftly followed him to the briefing room with the cart equipped with green tea.

-----

In the room I spot the man once again. This time he was standing behind Fuji-sama, whispering into his ear.

"Everyone!" Fuji-sama cleared his throat to get the attention of the executives, "this is my partner who owns 39 percent of our company, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Scratch the cheap black suit – and replace it with Giorgio Armani.

_Wait a minute…SHIT! I told him I hated my job! Fuji-sama's going to fire me now!_

Hands shaking, I couldn't push the cart any further.

"Iwate-san!" I veered my head to my right, meeting the face of my angered boss. "Serve!"

I nod my head and started to pour a tea cup every so slowly. Swallowing my saliva, I slowly approached Fuji placing the cup in front of him.

He nods his head thanking me before resuming the discussion between the business men and women.

-----

Five minutes later, after painfully serving refreshments, I decided to take a bathroom break. Locking myself in a stall, I began to yell at the toilet seat.

"Shit! Fuji-sama will fire me today! Shit! Stupid mouth of mine…argh! Can today get any worse?"

Slowly inhaling deep breaths of air, I decide to calm down and to go back to working.

_Who cares about this job anyway?_

Gradually, I walked out of the ladies room and marched back into the small cubicle I owned.

"See that wasn't so bad…"

"What wasn't so bad?"

I turned around to meet Suzumiya-san.

"Oh really, it's nothing."

"Ah, OK, I just came back to hand in the new layout design to Kyon, want to see it?"

"Yes!" I squealed in delight. Suzumiya's designs were always well done.

"See that page, your idea worked great, you've got a brilliant creative brain."

"Not as brilliant as yours!"

I flipped the page once more, "Ah…I remember this photo shoot. Atobe dragged me in."

"You're so lucky! You and Atobe are like THE perfect couple!"

_Yeah…sometimes I'd like to think that too…_

"Suzumiya, Iwate!"

"Oh, Kyon-sama, I have the new layouts ready."

"That's great, bring them to my office. Oh, Iwate-san, apparently someone wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Level 20."

My mind stopped functioning.

_Level 20…That's…where…FUJI-SAMA'S OFFICE IS LOCATED!_

"He wants to see you now." Kyon added before disappearing around the corner with Suzumiya.

_OK…calm down…you said you don't care about this job right? You've got…you've got…nothing. SHIT. If I lose this job I can't pay back obaa-chan._

I felt my heart pounding against my chest as I slowly ambled across the cubicles making my way to the elevator.

It was the longest and most painful 2 minutes of my life. Struggling, I make my way to the main office of the floor.

_This is it…_

Hesitating slightly, I open the door quietly, hoping for the slightest chance that I was wrong.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is just a little something I really wanted to write, but this story will only be updated once a month or so because I want to finish other fics. I hope you enjoyed that, and I if you didn't, please tell me NICELY why. I'm not a very good english student so any pointers will help me out a lot. 

Oh, I'm looking for a beta too. Anyone up for the job?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

--

I carefully opened the door knob as I felt millions of painstaking piercing pinches going at my stomach.

_Here goes nothin__g…_

Once the door had fully been nudged open, I slowly trotted to my boss' desk where he sat signing some papers.

"Ahem." I quietly interrupted.

"Oh! Iwate-san!"

"Yes?"

"Right, well I hope you're up for –"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"…your new position on the creative artists team!"

"I understand Sir, I'll get packing right away." I turned around and then stop. "HUH?!" I said a bit too loud.

"Iwate-san, I think you misunderstood me. I just promoted you as a magazine artist."

I felt my mouth drop down as Fuji-sama started chuckling.

"Um – well er…Thank you!"

"Are you not thrilled?"

"NO! No, no, no. I'm quite happy!"

_Yes. VERY happy._

--

I left Fuji-sama's office with new thoughts of a bigger pay check.

"Yes! I'll be able to buy a bigger apartment! Oh no…I still have to pay back obaa-san." I whispered to myself.

As I walked back into the elevator to the 3rd floor, I realized something.

"Why would he promote me…especially since he has never seen any of my work?"

I mean, I am grateful that I got a promotion; it's just that I had always helped Suzumiya with her work in the shadows since she was part of the team and was a friend of mine. I had asked her never to tell anyone because I was afraid that if the company found out about whom the designer really was Suzumiya would be fired. I didn't really want to knock-out someone nice to be able to gain a fatter pay check…ugh…Now this is reminding me of my father…but seriously, who knew other that Suzumiya?

I walked out of the elevator to my cubicle.

Hmm…it couldn't have been Kyon or Sanada…maybe – "OUFF!", "Sorry!" I apologized after bumping into something hard. I looked up to see who I had accidentally run into.

"Uh Tezuka-sama…gomen, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That's fine. Happy with the promotion?"

"Uh…yeah."

"That's good."

"Yep."

"Now you won't have to complain about your job."

I nodded my head as he left.

WAIT…HOLD ON! How did he know about the promotion?

By then the elevator door had closed and he disappeared.

He's Fuji-sama's business friend…maybe Fuji told Tezuka…unless Tezuka saw me with Suzumiya and told Fuji! Nah, he's not the guy who's interested in what we busy bee workers do.

I continued walking until I reached my desk and plopped down.

"Ah…" I closed my eyes imagining the new wonders that would come with my new job.

"Oh my GOD! AKANE!"

I immediately opened my eyes and stood up to be greeted by Kyon-san. He suddenly decided to hug me out of the blue…

"Argh…you're killing me – can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry."

"That's okay."

"So I heard that you were promoted to be an artist designer by Tezuka-san! He must have seen and admired your skills!"

"…what?!"

Scratch the 'he's innocent' thought and replace it with: 'who the hell is this man?'

"That's what I overheard in the cafeteria."

"Oh…"

"Well, I'm going to miss you!"

_Right. Don't tell me that I should be missing you because I will never. Especially since I always ended up with the tedious odd end jobs that you decided to give me._

He handed me a couple of boxes. "Need help packing?"

"nope, I'm fine."

_He's definitely after my pay check…_

I took the cardboard boxes and started to fill them with my office junk. After sometime I glanced at my watch: 1 PM. No wonder I felt like eating a cow. I stopped packing and headed to where I would find food.

--

"Mmm. Green salad…lots and lots…" I quietly said to myself as I ate my lunch. Considering that _truthfully_, I am a size 6, I decided to go on a diet. Which would consist of not eating: meat, fattening products (cream, cakes, butter), and eating: vegetables, fruits, whole wheat bread, light soups and so on. Really, I felt like a healthy whore. After all, I successfully kept this diet for about a month now. My goal was to get down to a size 5, and considering that I was neither fat or obese by nutritionist standards, it shouldn't be a hard thing to achieve.

"Akane…"

I stopped eating as soon as I realized who was talking to me.

"Keigo…what are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrow, fully knowing that it was in fact a weird day. Promotion and now Keigo…seriously, I'd have a laughing fit if he suddenly told me he actually loved me. We've gone out on 'dates' before…well more like set-up dates and he usually sees me at my dads house which is very rare. Other than that, our relationship as always stayed as…haters – the very opposite of lovers.

"I have an important letter for you from your father."

"Oh?"

"You know how he is…"

"Yeah," I snatched the letter from his hand and began to read it.

_Dear Akane,_

_I haven't seen you in a while, so I took the liberty of planning a pre-wedding party in your honour. It is in 8 weeks from now. If you don't show up, I will not hesistate to send Fujioka-san away._

_Your father._

"Are you kidding?" I looked up to read Keigo's facial expression.

"Either way, it doesn't matter to me if you show up or not; as long as I'm gaining something out of this."

_Unbelievable._

"Ah Atobe-san."

"Fuji-san."

I looked up once more to see the two men face to face.

"Ohisashiburi-desu." Fuji quietly said.

Atobe nodded and with that, left.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to drive him away."

"It's quite alright."

"Well I cam here to just tell you that I cannot attend your promotion dinner."

"Huh?"

"Tezuka-san will be in my place instead."

"HUH?!"

Fuji-san chuckled, "you do know that I always treat newly promoted staff to dinner as a token of my appreciations of hard work accomplished."

"Oh right…" I nodded.

--

The rest of the day went by…normally…considering the turn of events I encountered today.

I sighed and took out my keys to the apartment complex.

Stairs or elevator?

Stairs right? After all, I am trying to lose weight.

--

"Oh my God…" I groaned. "This is such a horrible way of exercising." I had one more set of stairs until I would reach the 7th floor.

Struggling the rest of the way, I finally managed to reach my apartment.

"Ah…home at last!"

I switched on the lights and rushed to my bedroom, changed into my pyjamas and rushed back to the couch and turned on the television to watch my favourite dramas.

"Yuki! I cannot bear to live without you!"

"Hoshi! I – I love you!"

I couldn't help but clasp my hands together and shed a little tear. Today's romance stories seemed so foreign to me. Love…is something very abstract…there are many ways of expressing it – yet it would seem I had never gotten the experience of tasting it. I used to imagine that I would find a sweet prince charming and live happily ever after, but in the end I was tied up with an arrogant prince charming who intended to make my life miserable. That was reality and yes, I had to accept it…at least for now.

_Grugggleb…_

"Time to eat!"

I got up, opened the fridge across the room and took out yesterday's leftover miso soup and tempura vegetables.

I stopped for a second. "Tomorrow…I'm eating dinner with – TEZUKA-SAN?!"

Argh, someone else who I would like to avoid for the moment. I really didn't want to deal with someone very mysterious any time soon.

_Great. Just great…_

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the….prolonged update. I was really busy with school and other things. I plan to update slow, but anyways, thank you to those who read and enjoy this story.


End file.
